


That Time Ben Tallmadge Sent George Washington Fanfiction

by the_widow_twankey



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Suspension Of Disbelief, i don't know spy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p><p>May think of a better title later.</p><p>Fill for the Turn Kink meme.<br/>http://turn-kink.livejournal.com/799.html?thread=13855#t13855</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Ben Tallmadge Sent George Washington Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> This sounds so silly. I almost want to label this as crack!fic.

_“Mr. Sackett is right outside, sir.” I said in a panic, I desired it as much as he but the man outside would surely hear them if they were to do anything._

_“But I haven’t seen you in so long, Ben” The older man brushed the hair out of my eyes. “I’ve missed you.”_

_My eyes widened at the confession._

_“You ‘missed me’, sir?”_

_“More than anything, the idea of coming back to you is what has kept me going.”_

_I buried my face in his neck trying to hide my blush._

_“I don’t know what to say.” I felt my hair being pulled out of its ponytail and a hand being entangled in the dark strands._

_“Just say yes.”_

~

Ben placed the finishing touches on his new self-indulgent masterpiece, reading over it with a secret smile. He was in a good mood and felt accomplished this fine day especially because of the useful bits of intelligence that were ready to be sent to General Washington. As he was getting the letters together Burns came in with some messages and engaged in some small talk. Ben, ever the efficient one, gathered the papers and folded them together, keeping eye contact with Burns out of courtesy. After it everything was signed and sealed he sent the letters off with Burns and went off in search of a meal.

Late that night, as he was about to turn in, he couldn’t find his story for a little bedtime reading. He searched his desk fervently but it was nowhere to be found; it wasn’t with his others. He thought back on his day and retraced his steps and when he remembered his talk with Burns he came to a terrifying conclusion.

“Oh God…”

~

Washington pored over his new intel, impressed with the results and planning as he read. He started reading a new page:

_“Mr. Sackett is right outside, sir.” I said in a panic…”_

His eyes narrowed in confusion. Was this a story?

_I gasped as I felt his lips on my neck, making a mark, and no doubt feeling my racing pulse._

And this was definitely Tallmadge’s handwriting.

_“But sir, I’ve never-”_

_"Shhh, I’ll take care of you, don’t you worry."_

He should stop reading…or maybe he should keep going.  Just in case there was some important message of course.

_He placed me upon the desk working my breeches down and off along with my boots._

He could feel his own getting tighter.

_He pressed inside continuing with thrusts deep and deliberate. That delicious voice of his whispered sweet and filthy declarations into my ear, only serving to heighten my pleasure._

The general finished the story, swallowing to wet his dry throat. He got up, locked his door, and sat down to read it again.

~

Ben has been walking around in a constant state of fear, waiting for the inevitable consequences of his writing. He never stopped searching even though he knows in his heart that his story had gone with the letters. Maybe he’ll let him off with a warning…or maybe he’ll court martial his head of intelligence for focusing on filthy erotica instead of his job, though he had never let his writing habits interfere with his work. Pleasure was sought _after_ work was done.

A knock pulled him from his thoughts.

“Come in.”

When Ben laid eyes on the letters in Burns’ hand his heart dropped to his stomach.

“Thank you, Burns.” He made it clear in his body language that he didn’t want to make small talk at the moment, if ever. At Burns’ departure he opened the letter with shaky hands, visibly sweating when he saw the general’s handwriting. He immediately read it to get it over with but what he was reading was not what he expected. He could practically feel himself blush.

_I pressed him against the large tree, his gray eyes peering demurely up at me in an amateur yet effective attempt at playing coy._

_“Still miss me, sir?" He asked with a shy smile._


End file.
